Finding A new Familey
by remusluvaalexa
Summary: Harry potter is angry and to happy after the 5th year but find a family he never expected to have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with the Harry potter world that belongs to j.k Rowling . I use the Harry potter in my own situations and do not make a profit out of anything I write so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: hay people this is my first story I don't know how bad its going be but I hope you enjoy it. I thought I should warn you I am dyslexic so any mistakes I make I am sorry. This story happens after Harry's fifth year while he trys to come to terms with losing Sirius.

Chapter one

A small teenage boy named Harry potter was sitting out in number four privet drive's garden raking up some leaves. Harry potter was not the happiest boy in the world far from it he hated his life. Harry was very depressed his whole life had fallen apart a couple of months ago and now he was left hear with his relatives that hated him, waiting on there every need like a house elf. The only person Harry really cared about was dead his god farther Sirius Black and it was all his stupid fault.

Harry hadn't been sleeping very well since then he kept having really bad nightmares about his parents,cedric and Sirius were all blaming him for there death. Harry had big black bags under his eyes and was getting skinner than every before he had to tie a piece of rope he had found in the garden shed to keep his trousers from falling down.

Harry sighed.

"what's wrong Harry?" said a voice from above him. Harry jumped so far into the air pulling out a long stick that had been hidden away in the pocket of his huge hand me down trousers from the wale of his cousin upstairs.

"whose there" demanded Harry sounding slightly scared, pointing his wand to were the voice had came from.

"relax Harry it's me Tonks" said the voice as she pulled a invisibility clock off her body and sat smiling in a tree swinging her legs.

"Dumbledore sent you to spy on me again so I stay a nice little boy so he can mould me into a perfect pawn when I get back" Harry said with a smirk. He still really hated the headmaster from keeping the prophecy a secrete from him but he still felt better destroying his office.

"Harry that's a horrible thing to say he's keeping your best interests at heart hear and I am looking after you because I care about you" Tonks angrily said.

"I don't need a babysitter I am fine the way I am thank you" Harry angrily spat back at her.

"if you feel that way then fine I will go and tell the headmaster you want a different person" Tonks said while slipping down the tree to the floor.

"fine anyone's better than you!" Harry said flinging the rake down and running to his room. Harry didn't know why he had just got so angry at Tonks it wasn't her fault he was still so angry he needed to take it out on someone.

Tonks sighed as soon as Harry ran into the house. She knew it wasn't his fault he was still hurting after Sirius and she still felt anger towards Harry because he had tecanly killed him in her eyes.

"Dumbledore's going to kill me he has to find a new babysitter for Harry" she said to herself before whisking her wand out and with a pop she was gone.

She arrived back outside the black family house. Walking inside she found Albus and Snape at the table talking over a cup of tea. Albus herd her walk into the sitting room and turned around.

"nympadorea what are go doing hear you are meant to be looking after Harry. Has something happened?" Albus said it a rush thinking someone was hurting his pawn.

"1 am sorry headmaster he is being so difficult I can't stand him no more you will have to change his guard please." Tonks said scowling at the headmaster for calling her by her first name.

" ok I had a feeling this was going to happen" said Dumbledore then he turned to Snape "im sorry my boy but I am going to have to send you. You have to teach him how to shield his mind so you can do it this summer with him"

" no way headmaster I am not spending my time with that brat" Snape growled.

"im sorry but you owe me this I am calling that life debt" Dumbledore said with a sad smile on his face.

"ok but I am not happy with this!" Snape said stalking off out of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with the Harry potter world that belongs to j.k Rowling . I use the Harry potter in my own situations and do not make a profit out of anything I write so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: just to let you know Snape and Harry with get close but he is not Harry's really farther and Harry will meet the founders of Hogwarts.

Chapter two

Professor Snape walked down the road looking over to the houses on privet drive at lest muggels like to keep clean he thought. Snape was dressed in muggel clothes a black button up shirt and a dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket over the top to stop the chill of the night. His might night black greasy hair was not greasy anyone and pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He did look nice in muggel clothes but he would never admit to likening them he was to proud. He came to the house he was looking four number four privet drive and knocked on the white door.

When the door was opened the first thing Snape saw was a horse faced woman looking white as a sheet shaking while saying.

"s-s-s-s-se-e-ev" over and over when finally got out the word "sev"

"petunia" said sev with a nod at her.

"what are you doing hear? My husband wont be happy" she said with a hushed voice trying to edge out of the door.

"I am hear on Albus orders petunia I have to train Harry hear" said Snape with a sneer. He had meet petunia before while he was at Hogwarts himself. He had be best friends with lily and had been invited over by the her parents for dinner in the holiday. Snape never like petunia but didn't do anything because he was scared of losing his friend.

"who is it pet my dear" shouted a loud booming voice from the living room.

"you had better come in" petunia said while opening the door fully to Snape.

Petunia let Snape into the living room were a giant man the size of a wale with a big moustache balanced on his top lip. Snape looked to his left and there was a boy about the same size as his dad lying on the leather sofa watching a huge TV.

"hunny this is sev he is one of my sisters old friends he used to come over when we were young and have dinner with us. He has been sent to baby-sit the boy" said petunia while sitting down next to her husband waiting for his reaction.

"WHAT!" he yelled while going red " I am not having another freak like the boy into are house"

"I have no pleasure being hear but I have to baby-sit him orders by the headmaster. I will not be needing to eat your food or make a mess I will stay in potters room and you will not hear anything of us I will keep him out of your way." Snape said while looking at the red face of petunias husband get back to its normal colour.

"fine but if I have one problem with you your out and so is he!" he said snarling and turned back to the TV.

"I will show you were Harry's room is" said petunia gilding Snape upstairs.

Petunia come to a stop infrount of a door that had 8 padlocks on.

"what is with the locks" said snape

"it is my husband he doesn't like to see Harry. He thinks this is how we should keep him and beat the magic out of him" petunia said will unlocking the locks.

"that's awful you can't beat the magic out of someone that's abuse" Snape said with a look of horror on his face.

"that was a long time ago sev he doesn't do it anymore he keeps him out of his way." petunia said taking the last lock off.

Harry looked up as he herd voices outside of his door and the locks being taken off he was wondering what they wanted him to do this time. As the door opened Harry was very surprised to see Snape with his aunt.

"thank you petunia" Snape said as petunia left locking the door back up.

"what the hell are you doing hear?" Asked Harry rudely

"watch your tongue young man and I am not hear on my own will Dumbledore needed a babysitter for you since you made the last one go away. I am hear to train you and be your babysitter I am not happy about this" Snape said while having a look around harrys room sneering. There was blank walls and only a mattress on the floor with a little white sheet.

" ok" Harry said "but how am I meant to train I can not do magic until I am back at Hogwarts"

" no problem the headmaster has had special permission off the minister so you can train" said Snape looking happy Harry had asked that question.

After Snape had answered all harrys questions he set to work making the room larger and having its own on sweet bathroom and a giant separate room for a training room as big as the great hall. snap also magiced up some comfy beds one for him and one for Harry with nice big green silk sheets.

"that's better you should go to sleep now are training starts in the morning at its 2 am now" said Snape while slipping into the bathroom to change when he had come back Harry was asleep in his bed with a small smile on his face.

"poor boy" said Snape before he turned off the lights and slipped into bed he said " I hope I can do better with your son than I did for you lily."


End file.
